Jemma
Jemma (J/'''ax and '''Emma) is the romantic/friendship pairing of the main characters Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso. Emma and Jax met in Jax of Hearts when she was talking to Daniel and Diego. Francisco called her into his office, while Emma was walking in, she saw Jax sitting in the chair in front of her dad's desk. Emma tried to get out of showing him around, but her dad wouldn't budge. Once Jax's tour was over, she asked him if he wanted to sit with her at lunch and Jax thought that she was asking him out but she wasn't. Jax didn't seem happy to sit with Emma at lunch, but he just shook it off. At lunch time Jax met backup with Emma and Andi at lunch. While Andi and Emma where trying to watch Agamemnon from the Witches' Council, Jax disappeared. Jax also exhibits a soft spot for Emma for example, in No Can Do he found two of the T3 after they were turned into guinea pigs. Following in Werewolves in Siberia he helped Emma out of a punishment spell. He also gave up his powers so she wouldn't have to lose hers in, About a Wizard. They have dated for a little bit until they broke up in The Abyss. Gallery Trivia *Emma and Jax became a couple in About a Wizard. *Emma broke up with Jax in The Abyss. *Emma and Jax had their first kiss in About a Wizard. *They are both involved with the Magic Realm. Friendship History Season 2 Jax of Hearts * Emma was assigned to show Jax around the school. *Jax seemed to like that Emma got to show him around. *Emma invites him to have lunch with her. *Jax thinks she was asking him on a date. *Jax ended up sitting with Emma at lunch. *Jax asked to take her home. *When Emma forgets her wallet Jax looked happy as he had an excuse to see her again. Runaway Witch *Jax returned Emma's wallet. *He sat with her and Andi during lunch. *He asks Sophie about Emma. *Jax tricks Emma into meeting him in the chemistry lab. Love Pie Redux *Jax tells Emma he's a wizard. *Jax wanted to talk wizard to witch. *Jax tries to help Emma clean. *Jax didn't mean to get Emma in trouble. *Jax thought about Emma's transporting spells. *Jax offered his help to Emma. *Jax was surprised when Emma told the T3 he was leaving. The Fool Moon *Jax makes Emma fall in Daniel's arm and when Daniel puts his arm around Emma he's upset about it. *He doesn't like how there are saying sorry to each other. *He's happy that his locker is right next to Emma's. Daniel Who? *Jax gets jealous when Daniel asked Emma out for pizza and called her pretty. *Jax looks upset when Daniel gets his memory back because he didn't want Emma to be with him. *Emma stutters around him. *Jax likes to appear or scare Emma. No Can Do *Jax uses magic to appear in Emma's room. *Emma is surprised when Jax appears. *Jax apologizes when Emma yells at him to get his feet off her collage table. *Jax was trying to show Emma that he couldn't control his powers, but it was another trick. *He then turns back and laughs at Emma when she's screaming. *He helps find the T3 when Emma lost them. *Jax tricks Emma many times in this episode trying to prove to her that he doesn't have powers. But in reality he does and just wants Emma to be more open. Werewolves in Siberia *Jax reversed the punishment spells that were put on Emma by the witches council. The No-Sleep Sleepover *Jax waved to Emma before he left. Outta Hand *Jax talks Emma into skipping school. *They both have a food fight at the beach. *Jax tells Emma he used a cloning spell to not get caught and avoid detention. Double Trouble *Emma uses the cloning spell Jax taught her. *Jax kisses Emma's clone. The Emma Squad *Jax looked hurt when he found out he did not kiss the real Emma. *He refused to give Emma the reversal spell to get rid of the clones. Missminion *Jax mistakes Emma for E and tried to kiss her. The Breakup Emma Wants a Cracker *Jax tells Andi that Emma is so cute. Stormageddon *Jax and Emma get stuck together at school during a storm. *They play magical truth or dare. *Jax talks to Emma about his family. *Jax tells Emma she is prettier in person. *They almost kiss. About a Wizard *Jax lies to the witches council and sacrifices his powers to save hers. *Emma thanks him for doing so and kisses him. *Emma and Jax start dating. Beach Birthday Bash *He says the only girl he wants swarming around him is Emma. *Jax gets jealous when he sees Emma hugging Daniel. Zombie Boyfriend *Emma thought Jax was joking when he was talking about taking over the world. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree BF-Never *Jax wants to make sure Emma is going to be all right when his dad tells him about the last light plan to take over the world. The Abyss *Emma breaks up with Jax and says they are too different and that Jax should be with someone totally carefree. Emma vs. Emma *Jax was going to give Emma flowers until he saw her talking with Daniel. *He gave Emma her powers back. *Jax gives Emma a rose at the end of the episode. *Jax still likes Emma. Season 3 The Beachside 7 * Jax waves at Emma at the beach and she smiles. Rebel Emma * Jax and Emma reunite at Rebel's Boot Camp. * After Agamemnon put Emma under the tire Jax was lifting (with his powers) and could not hold much longer, he argued with him that Emma could have been hurt. * Jax and Emma conquered their own fears together. * They hug twice. Always You * Jax taunted Agamemnon for not being able to take Emma's powers so his powers get confiscated for a short period of time. * Emma tried to help Jax get the quill-like things off his face. Breaking All The Rules * Jax told Emma he changed for her. Neverending Summer * Emma helped Jax with his final exam. * Emma says that Jax is a better person now. * Emma hugs Jax when she finds out that he graduated boot camp. Daniel Darko * Jax stands up for Emma after Daniel rudely broke up with her. * Jax says that he would never hurt Emma. * Jax tries to make Emma feel better after Daniel broke up with her. * Jax gave Emma a blanket and a cup of hot coco. * Emma and Jax hug and Jax kisses Emma on the forehead. No More Mr. Nice Guy * Emma tells Jax that she needs him. * Jax helps Emma figure out what happened to Daniel. * Emma helps Jax prove to Lily that he hasn't been over using his powers. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Every Witch Way Category:Main Characters Category:Friendships Category:Shipping Category:Relationship Category:First kiss